Question: Khan.scratchpad.disable(); To move up to the maestro level in her piano school, Jessica needs to master at least $100$ songs. Jessica has already mastered $17$ songs. If Jessica can master $2$ songs per month, what is the minimum number of months it will take her to move to the maestro level?
To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how many songs Jessica will have mastered after each month. Number of songs mastered $=$ $ $ Months at school $\times$ Songs mastered per month $+$ Songs already mastered Since Jessica Needs to have at least $100$ songs mastered to move to maestro level, we can set up an inequality to find the number of months needed. Number of songs mastered $\geq 100$ Months at school $\times$ Songs mastered per month $ +$ Songs already mastered $\geq 100$ We are solving for the months spent at school, so let the number of months be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot 2 + 17 \geq 100$ $ x \cdot 2 \geq 100 - 17 $ $ x \cdot 2 \geq 83 $ $x \geq \dfrac{83}{2} \approx 41.50$ Since we only care about whole months that Jessica has spent working, we round $41.50$ up to $42$ Jessica must work for at least 42 months.